Swordplay equals Funplay
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Stella locks the door, gazes upon Mac's firm body flexing under the black fabric as he wields the weapon. But his lesson in swordplay quickly turns into something more. Based on eppy 2.04 Corporate Warriors Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Swordplay equals Foreplay **

**Summary:** Stella locks the door, gazes upon Mac's firm body flexing under the black fabric as he wields the weapon. But his lesson in swordplay quickly turns into a heated session of foreplay. SMACKED Based on eppy 2.04 Corporate Warriors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! The rest you know write?

**A/N:** Okay so this one shot just borrows the scene from the eppy with Mac in the room when he was testing the swords. Hope you all like it. And yeah sweaty hot Mac in black, um M was just a given :D

**Rated M to be safe.**

* * *

_'Where are you going?'_

_'Cutting to the chase.'_

"Now?"

"No time like the present," he quips in return as he turns to leave.

Stella watches him take his leave, that same blue steel determination flashing in his bright sapphire orbs as his brain finally ponders a new idea to help them solve their puzzling case. Mac heads for the weapons rooms, his mind now racing with a new possibility as to how their victim was killed. He enters the room and eyes the weapons and then looks down at his suit and frowns.

"There will be hell to pay if I get blood on this," Mac lightly frets as he heads toward a back door and disappears down the hallway toward the locker room. He quickly changes into a pair of black track pants and his black undershirt and then walks back to the room; his mind focused on the task at hand.

A few minutes later he has what he needs and then goes in search of his partner. After what seems like an exhausting search they finally wrap the case, Mac reminding Stella that she had to buy him a cannoli if he solved the case.

"Shall we leave right now?" Mac inquires as he looks at her with a warm smile. "Case is solved and it's time to go."

"Anxious to get your cannoli?" Stella asks in haste.

"Yes unless you had something else we needed to tend to first."

"Actually I was hoping for a little personalized one on one weapons training."

"Really?"

"Well I am kinda jealous that Lindsay got to see you in action but I didn't," Stella replies as she leans in a little bit closer. "Favoritism?"

"Hardly," Mac huffs. "But if you want a lesson, why not?"

"Really?" Stella's turn to ask in wonder.

"Would be my pleasure now that the case is over," Mac states with a warm smile.

"Lead the way," Stella instructs as she loops her arm in his. They enter the quiet room and Mac removes his jacket and then heads for the table of weapons.

"Nice try mister," Stella mentions and Mac turns to her with an inquiring glance.

"What?"

"Strip."

"Here?"

"Lindsay said you weren't wearing a suit."

"Obviously she wasn't busy enough this afternoon," Mac groans and Stella just chuckles.

"For me?"

"I'll be right back," Mac just shakes his head; but in truth not wanting to get his suit sweaty once again. He heads into the backroom a second time and quickly changes, returning to see Stella locking the door and then turning to him with a mischievous grin.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Should you?" She counters. "Just show me whatcha got Mac."

"Why do I get the feeling you have an ulterior motive in all this?" Mac wonders with a wondering smile.

"Me?" Stella teases. "Come on Mac."

"Okay," Mac shrugs as he turns and heads back to the table where an array of weapons lay at his fingertips. He feels her gaze on his back, starting penetrate down to his core and suddenly he feels a slight bit of nervous apprehension starting to cover him. _What if I miss? _He gives his head a quick shake; telling himself that Stella has seen him testing out other objects before and this would be no different.

He picks up the first weapon, a long sharp sword and then turns to face her with a small smile.

"Ready grasshopper?" He lightly teases and her face offers a grin and an eager nod.

Mac's fingers wrap around the shaft of the sword, getting a good feel in his hands before he assails the beam before him.

"See it's all in the way you grip."

"Strong shaft?" Stella's voice breaks him from his thoughts.

"Pardon?" Mac asks in wonder; her tone a holding a little more husk to it than normal. But when she only shakes her head, he shelves the naughty thought and then gets to work. Swinging the sword a few times before he allows it to strike the object; giving him the first cut to examine. She watches his body flex, his chest and arms straining against the black fabric that is covering his flesh and instantly her mind starts to dwell on fantasies that shouldn't even be an inkling in a professional work place setting.

"Mind if I have a feel?" Stella asks as she walks up to him, a look of interest on her face. "You know I like to get my hands on a strong shaft," she whispers and his face instantly warms.

"Stella," Mac lightly groans.

"Sorry Mac, you like the world _handle_ better?" She inquires with a serious face.

"No um...that's fine," he tries to dismiss the thought as he hands her the weapon; her body standing only a few inches from his.

"How do you work this thing Mac?" Stella asks softly, her lips inches from his warm cheek.

"You..."

"Are you distracted Detective Taylor?" She teases.

"No I'm not," he answers in haste as he pulls back a few feet. "So put your hands here and grip it hard," Mac instructs showing Stella where to place her hands and then stepping back.

"Like when I grip it hard Mac?" Stella flirts once more and he feels his mind race once again.

"Pardon?" He manages weakly; his ears now offered a small giggle in his confused state.

"Wanna fight me Mac?" Stella challenges as she steps back with the weapon poised.

"Uh no," Mac quickly shakes his head. "That thing could do a lot of damage."

"So could I," she smiles as she swings the weapon toward the beam, making a slice just above Mac's and then stepping back with a smile of pride.

"All in the way you hold the shaft I see," Stella tosses at Mac once more.

"I um..."

"Like how I hold the shaft Mac?"

"Right okay so..." his voice trails off as he turns his back to her and heads back to the table for another weapon.

"Does this talk bother you Mac?" Stella whispers as she presses up against him, her hand immediately resting on his waist, teasing the drawstring to his black track pants.

"Stella," Mac whispers with a slight groan as he feels his own shaft wanting to tingle with anticipation.

"Yes Mac?" Stella asks with an innocent tone as her fingers start to slide lower, resting just above his member and teasing the sensitive head through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Are you um...ready for...uh round two?"

"You always told me that you weren't easily distracted at work."

"Is that what this is about?"

"No, I actually want to learn. Is that okay?"

"I guess I...sure," he gently stammers as his core heats further. He quickly shifts to the side; knowing he cannot allow himself to leave in a sexually aroused state.

"Doors are locked Mac...blinds are drawn...no one can see us," Stella purrs in his ear as she places the weapon down beside his fingers. "What's up next?"

"This one," Mac points to a small weapon, turning and looking at Stella with a sight smirk.

Stella steps back and studies his frame, his stiff member now starting to reveal itself to her that her flirty words were indeed making a bigger impact than he was letting on with his words. She watches once more as his strong hands grip the shaft of the cutting device and his toned arms flex as the glint of silver flies through the air, embeds itself into the beam and is then pulled back out.

"What do you notice?" Mac asks her.

"Smaller weapon, bigger cut. So maybe size doesn't always matter," Stella directs to make with a hungry glance. "Do you think size matters?"

"Not if the person is skilled," Mac retorts with his own smirk and Stella's smile widens.

"Ah," she says walking back up to him. "So then that means..."

"It means just because it doesn't look like much," he leans in closer, his erection threatening to make itself known to a greater degree the longer his brain continues to act upon his current line of flirty discussion. "Doesn't mean it can't out perform others that look better or appear bigger."

"I agree," Stella replies in a quieter tone, aware of the strength that just the nearness of him seems to invoke on her rapidly heating brain. "Mmm this mild workout has made you smell good Mac. Maybe we should..." Stella starts only to have Mac wrap his arms around her and pull her close against his rapidly beating heart.

One hand rests just above her ass and the other on her side, holding her close as his tongue pushes its way into her mouth; eliciting soft moans of pleasure for his listening delight. His brain, hungry with desire forces his body to act upon instinct, not worrying about the actual workplace setting and just going with whatever lust was dictacting. Stella too, in return, finds herself acting upon something other than professional propriety. One of Stella's hands clutches his back, grabbing a handful of black fabric while the other hand rests on his waist, wanting to move lower.

Stella can feel Mac's member now hard and nearly fully erect, pressing against the fabric of his black pants, tempting her with something more than just a heated kissing session.

"Stella," Mac gasps as he quickly pulls back, his erection now painfully begging for a sexual release of any kind; but wanting to be inside her more than anything.

He quickly turns away in embarrassment; her fingers on his shoulder, stopping his actions.

"I should get...changed."

"Are we finished the lesson?"

"Hard to perform like this," Mac groans, his back still to her; his mind now trying to picture anything from Sid's lair, telling himself that death is always a good sexual dampener. Wanting to at least get into a personal setting where he can take their actions to the next level.

"Are you hard?" Stella teases as she wraps her arms around his waist, her fingers instantly moving lower toward his very stiff member. "Mmm you are hard. I think you'll perform even better like this."

"Stella," Mac groans as he pulls away. "I can't leave now."

"Guess we'll just have to put that shaft to good use Mac," Stella counters, forcing Mac to look at her in surprise. "One more weapon?"

"Not like this," Mac insists as he turns away, wanting to head for the back door to get changed and go home.

"Okay, I'll just do it alone then," Stella mumbles as she turns back to the table and reaches for a long sheathed sword. "I think all this weapon needs is to come out of its protective fabric cover. Come out of it's sheath."

Mac stops in his tracks, his fingers resting on the door handle to leave. However, her continued flirty banter only serve to fuel his already hungry desire and instead of leaving, he finds himself locking the back door and then turning back to her with a slight frown; his erection still pushing against the dark fabric of his pants.

"I think that's all it needs," Mac agrees as he walks up to her. But instead of showing her how to wield the sword, he positions himself behind her, his member now pressing painfully against her thigh, his chest pressed up against her back.

"You remove the sheath," he whispers in ear, her body now feeling the tantalizing effects of his aroused state tempting her further.

"You wrap your fingers around the shaft," he continues, his lips brushing the skin below her ear and forcing the area around to be covered with a light dusting of shiver bumps.

"You pull the weapon from its protective cover," he pauses.

"And?" Stella begs in soft torment.

"You strike," Mac states firmly as his gently nibble the bottom of her lobe, forcing her body to instantly flood with warm passion. Mac's hands still wrapped around hers, sending the weapon flying through the air, striking the object with force and adding one more cut to examine to the ones already evident.

"Effective," is all Stella can manage as her body remains captive in Mac's strong grasp. This time its her turn to feel his fingers slowly slide down her hip, quickly diverting to the left as they inch their way toward her pelvic area; her tender area already damp with eager anticipation.

"Mac..." she moans as his fingers carefully extricate the deadly weapon from between her fingers; one arm reaching backward to put the weapon down, the other arm still holding her captive against his chest. His fingers return to their original place on her hip; however the other hand has now ventured higher.

"Shhh," Mac gently instructs as his fingers rest on one of her now pert nipples, caressing her ample breast through the fabric of her sweater; his lips now hungrily devouring the fragrant skin around her neck.

Her hands reach out behind her, wrapping around his waist and holding him close. Finally unable to take his lips on any other part of her body than her mouth, she slowly twists herself around in his grasp, gently grabs a handful of dark hair and guides his mouth to hers; instantly silencing him with hungry kisses.

Stella feels herself being slightly pushed backward, her mind trying to comprehend Mac's next move; his fingers fumbling with the zipper of her dress pants.

"Mac," she groans as his fingers succeed in pushing the zipper down, teasing the waistband of her underwear and forcing her body to beg his for something more as his fingers tease the warm skin below her navel.

But Mac quickly feels his advances countered by her own demanding actions. She twists them around, pushes him up against one of the soft padded walls; it's now her turn to reach for the waist band of his black pants, gently tugging the drawstrings so that they loosen enough for her to feast on his swollen member still straining against the black fabric of his underwear.

"Let's see if I remember those instructions," she breathes into his ear as her fingers start to slide below the tight elastic of his black boxers.

"You remove the sheath..." she starts as her fingers slowly play with the nearly damp fabric, his body arching into her grasp as small beads of sweat form and slowly slide down his back.

"Stella," Mac groans as her fingers slowly stroke his already firm member, using a push-pull motion but never allowing him to cum early; that was reserved for her waiting area. Mac's fingers finally free her of her own dress pants and underwear; his brain already begging for their sexual union to start.

"Then you remove the shaft..." Stella continues as she slowly pushes down the black fabric of his boxers; her fingers still teasing his very sensitive area.

"Oh god Stella," Mac gasps as his body offers another signal to his brain that he is more than ready.

"You pull the weapon from its protective cover..." she nearly finishes.

Finally feeling himself free of confining fabric Mac quickly switches places, gently pushes her up against the padded wall and enters her warm area.

"And you strike," he states firmly as he makes first contact, thrusting into her with heated force; his mind delighting as his member is now clothed with her warmth.

"Effective," Stella gasps as her body jolts in reaction to his powerful actions. "Oh...Mac," she tries once more, her fingers digging into the back of his damp t-shirt as her body arches forward, her head slightly tilted backward.

Mac's lips start to plant warm kisses on her exposed neck as he thrusts into her once more; forcing another small gasp of delight from her already flushed and swollen lips.

"Feels...amazing," Mac manages a little breathlessly as he pushes her backward into the soft wall once more. His lips find her mouth once more and devouring her lips with heated passion. His tongue starts to tease her upper lip, slowly sliding along the top; a trick she taught him the night before.

"Love that," Stella praises as her body jerks once again in response to another powerful thrust by Mac as his hands slowly slide to her hips and hold her body in place as their rhythm starts to gain momentum.

"Mac," Stella pants as her body is pressed up against the padded wall once more; the soft divots making small marks in her back; her brain not caring about the pain as she presses onward.

"Stella," Mac lightly gasps as his member pushes back up into her heated area, his hair now damp and matted to his forehead.

Stella's fingers dig into his soft back once more; grabbing fabric and skin and forcing his body to buckle with delight; her actions causing only a small amount of pain that his super heated brain takes much delight in.

"Mac...cum to me!" Stella begs with a heavy gasp as she arches her body for his viewing pleasure once more.

"Stella...not...yet," he groans as he pushes upward once more, his heart and body moving in tandem.

"Mac!"

"Stella!" Mac offers her name one last time; one last powerful thrust upward, offering all he has into her warm sheath before Stella's body leans back on the padded wall, out of breath and minds racing at what they just did: Mac's frame resting on hers.

"Stella..." Mac pants as he looks at her with a flushed face. "We...just..."

"Cleaning staff...are next," she reminds him with a small smile as she feels him slowly retract his swollen member, leaning back against the wall beside her.

"I need some time...damn it," he lightly curses as he looks toward the door.

"Regrets?"

"Ask me tomorrow," Mac replies with a slight frown as he kisses her on the mouth.

"Time to re-sheath that weapon soldier," Stella playfully smiles as she pushes some damp hair off his forehead.

Mac hears a few soft footsteps outside and is thankful that the distraction causes his member to deflate a bit faster than expected. Finally when he's able to redress, he heads toward the locker room to change back into his suit; Stella in tow.

"Don't get too comfortable in that suit Mac," Stella smiles as she watches him redress so that they can exit; both of them dressed the way they entered.

"And why is that Stella?" He arches his brows in wonder.

"Because it won't make it to the bedroom when we get home."

"We already tried the wall."

"Who says we'll be standing?" She winks and his face warms further.

"Like the sound of that."

"Ready?" He asks as walks up to her, wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," she whispers as she kisses is flushed lips once more. "Let's go home."

Both of them head for the door to the room, Mac unlocks it and then both exit with flushes faces and large smiles. They head for the elevator thinking they have gotten away with a little forbidden romance; but that wasn't to be the case.

"Working late Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?" Sid's voice beckons them to turn and face him.

"_Working_?" Stella gently snickers.

"Yes we were _working_," Mac clears his throat in haste. "Did you need something Sid?"

"Nope, just to say goodnight to our fearless leaders."

"Goodnight Sid."

"Goodnight."

Mac wraps his hand around Stella's as they continue their course toward the elevator; another heated make out session already waiting to greet them as soon as they get home.

"Oh Mac," Sid calls to them, forcing them to turn and look at him in wonder once more.

"Sid?"

"What is that expression about all work and no _play..._course it seems your work is also play."

Mac and Stella exchange wondering glances just as the doors close Sid's chuckling expression from view.

"Think he heard us?"

"No way Mac, those walls are pretty thick."

"Think he knew what we were doing?" Mac asks nervously.

"Maybe. But Sid is the last person we have to worry about."

"Right if anything he'd encourage us to continue," Mac huffs as they reach the basement level.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Stella we were at work and got carried away."

"Trust me Mac; it was just between you and me, and that sword."

"Stella..."

"Mac we are going to be okay. Besides Sid's words would sound like good advice to me," Stella whispers as she wraps her arm around the waist of her husband and pulls him into her grasp, planting her lips by his ear.

"Now let's see if I remember those steps."

"Stella...not here."

"Aww Mac..." she puts on a mock pout as they enter the Avalanche. "What other ideas do you have up your sleeve?"

"That was a one off Stella."

"I'm sure you can think of something similar that we could do at home?" She lightly dares.

Mac leans over and presses his lips against her ear, whispering a few words and forcing her face to flush instantly as she pulls back and looks at him in mild surprise.

"I think I know what I'll be buying next online."

"And that would be?"

"A play sword."

"Like my _swordplay_ did you?" Mac asks with a warm smile.

"No, I liked your _foreplay_ Mac," Stella counters as she leans in closer. "Take the next left it'll get us home sooner."

"Left?"

"Well our deal also still stands Mac so don't forget a quick stop before we get home."

"What deal was that?"

"The cannoli's remember?"

"Right," Mac lightly frowns as he looks at her with a shy glance. "How do you eat those again?"

"Well you wrap your fingers around the..."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest in a working setting, I can only see Mac giving in if he was married and hope you liked the twist as always! Thanks again SMACKIES! :D


End file.
